


55 word fiction

by dorktobios



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, some short stories that i submitted to a writing competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorktobios/pseuds/dorktobios





	55 word fiction

**_Look Up_**

“It’s great to finally meet up,” I say.

“Yeah,” she replies monotonously, eyes glued to a screen, thumbs moving rapidly.

“How’ve you been?”

“Good.”

“What do you want to order?”

“Up to you.”

“Hey, did you update your Instagram? There’s a new feature.”

She finally looks up from her device. “Really?! I want to see!”

 

**_A Plastic World_**

Plastic bottle #1 bobs along the surface of the ocean, drifting through a lonely road. One day, it gets swallowed by a whale.

Plastic bottle #2 makes a rough descent down a colossal pile of trash until it comes to a standstill. It lays there for eternity. 

I, however, fall into a green recycling bin.

 

**_Too Late_**

He saw his life: the ‘What Ifs’ and ‘Could Haves’...  
Siblings he could have visited, places he could have gone, a wife he could have settled down with, a life he could have lived. Suddenly, a flicker. He bolted and tore away, fast after those flickering lights. 

And the train sped off. Phone battery 3%.


End file.
